I Couldn't Save Him
by reecse42
Summary: Minerva is an ordinary girl. She goes to school, has friends, lives with her loving dad, but then one day, she meets Percy- a handsome guy who claims to be her twin. She tries to fit into the new lifestyle she is thrust into, but when Percy disappears, will she be able to continue with this new life, or will she return to her human father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second actual story (the first three were one shots). I haven't written for the Percy Jackson fandom, so bear with me.**

**I would like to get 50 reviews, please. :)**

**First chapter, so enjoy and review!**

* * *

I looked over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed. Being special, a lot of people followed me around, and then they turned into monsters. Not the monsters of little kids' nightmares, but Greek mythology monsters. Dad said it was because of who my real father was. I was adopted, my mother had given birth to twins, but because of our father she had to give one of us up. Luckily, Dad had just lost a newborn child and his wife in an accident.

I checked over my shoulder as I fumbled with my car keys. A boy with piercing green eyes and jet black hair was approaching me. He didn't go to my school, but he was heading out of the building. He didn't seem dangerous, but all the monsters were like that. Harmless, then they let you see their true form. My fingers shook as I pressed the unlock button. He was at my side as I heard the click of the locks coming undone. I swung open my door, but he easily closed it.

"Why do you look so much like me?" he asked, scrunching his eyes.

"What the heck? Who are you? Are you one of those monsters?" I asked. My nerves were being stretched out.

"A monster? No," he chuckled. "I'm a demigod, son of Poseidon. Who's your parent? You have the looks, and grades, of a demigod."

"How do you know about my grades?" I asked. No one but my teachers, Dad, and I knew about them. Not even Laney.

"I asked your teachers, saying I was your concerned brother who went to private school," he said as he shrugged. "But for real, who's your parent?"

"My parent? My parent is Bryan Johnson. My birth mother gave me up because of who my real dad was, and because there was another child. I never met her, or my twin."

"A twin? That's funny, because I've been looking for _my _twin. Mom said she looked like me," he said. He reached a hand up to my face. I swatted it away.

"Why don't you go hit on someone else?" I growled.

"I'm not hitting on anyone. I'm just wondering what makes you look so much like me," he responded.

"Well, go find someone else to compare yourself with. I have to get home," I said as I pulled open my car door.

"Wait!" he said as he grabbed my arm. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Who?"

"Mom."

"Why would I go home with you? For all I know, you could be an axe murder. And I told you, my birth mother gave me up! I _don't_ want to meet her because of that," I responded. "Now let go of my arm!" I tugged my arm from his grasp and got in the car.

"Please-" I slammed the door before he could finish. He stood shocked for a minute before he sprinted to the other side and open the passenger door. I started the car.

"Go away!"

"You want to head towards Brooklyn," he stated as he slid into the seat. "I can give you directions, but it's your choice if you want to meet Mom, or get attacked by the approaching monster." He gestured towards the school building. I looked back to see Mrs. Smith heading towards my car. She was just a teacher, not a monster.

"Oh my god, that's just Mrs. Smith. She's no monster," I said exasperated.

"That's what I thought of the first monster I fought," he stated. "Do you want me to deal with this?" he asked as he pulled a pen out if his pocket, "Or do you want to meet Mom?"

"You're going to fight a blood thirsty monster with a pen?" I laughed.

He uncapped it and it transformed into a sword. "You were saying?"

"Bu- but... how? Um, Mrs. Smith... not a monster...? Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess I'll go meet Mom. But just so you're clear, you are not getting off the hook for this!" I stuttered as I roared away. He looked out the back window, probably to make sure Mrs. Smith wasn't following us.

"You know I might get a detention for this," I muttered.

"Yeah, but who cares? You get to meet Mom!" he exclaimed.

"Wait," I halted at a light. "What about Dad? He's going to be pissed when he learns that I left school with a strange boy in the passenger seat, and we went to Brooklyn."

"You can call him from my apartment," he responded as he leaned the seat back. "Man, this is a nice car."

* * *

"I don't even know you name," I blurted. We had just entered Brooklyn and he was giving me directions to his apartment.

"Percy," he responded sticking out his hand.

"Minerva," I said as I took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Minerva."

"Ditto, Percy."

"Look out!" Percy shouted as I accidentally swerved into the other lane. I jerked the wheel and righted the car.

"You should never distract the driver!" I screeched at Percy. "I don't care if you wanted a formal introduction, you should have just told me your name and shook my hand _after_ we got out of the car!"

"Well, to be fair you took my hand to shake it."

"Whatever. Are we close?"

"Yeah, you can just park there and we can go inside," Percy responded. I looked to where he was pointing, and pulled into a car garage.

"I don't have enough money," I said, looking at the price.

"I'll pay for it," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out five dollars. I payed for parking, and headed further in the garage.

* * *

"What floor?" I asked, stepping into the elevator.

"Sixth." Percy pressed the button for floor number six, and we slowly ascended to the apartment he shared with his mom. The idea of what I was doing finally caught up with me. I was going to meet my "mom" and I was standing next to my "brother" that I had just met an hour before. Was I really that stupid? I had obviously forgotten all about stranger danger. The doors slid open.

"Second door on the right," Percy said. He gently pushed me towards the door. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He knocked on the door, and a slender, raven haired woman opened the door.

"Percy, you know you can just walk in. This is your home after all," she chided. "Oh, who's this?" said asked peering at me.

"Uh... This is Minerva? She- well, she- she's my twin, possibly?" Percy stuttered.

"Twin...?" she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Oh my god, it's her. It's really her!" She reached out and pulled me into a crushing hug. "Oh my god, I thought I would never see you again. I regretted ever putting you up for adoption, oh my god, how did Percy find you?"

* * *

**And there you have it. Remember to leave reviews! I always feel so happy when I read all of those lovely reviews you write. Please let me know what you think, because I won't update until I get five reviews on this chapter. I don't care if you guest review, as long as you review!**

**Happy reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! I would like to send a shout out to the two guests who reviewed! I have band camp for the next two weeks, and it's all day, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, and then school starts two weeks after band camp... so I'll try my best with updates.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I... Uh, you see- I kind of stalked her? Uh, you know... the reports of a girl being followed by monsters?" Percy said to no one in particular.

The woman ignored him as she released me and held me at arm's length. Her gaze swept over my entire body like she was trying to memorize what I looked like.

"You look just like him," she murmured. I guessed the "him" was Percy. "Your father had the same green eyes." Or maybe not.

"Uh, Mom? I think we should go inside. People are staring," Percy said. I could see people poking their heads out of their doors to see what the hoopla was about.

"Of course, of course," she said, finally listening to him. She moved out of the doorway. "Please come in." Percy walked inside before I followed.

It was a modest apartment, nothing fancy. Everything was outdated but that gave it a homey feel.

"Can I call my dad? I'm normally home at this time, so he's probably worried," I explained.

"Oh Sure! Percy can help you send an Iris message," she responded. "I'll grab some cookies." She waltzed into the kitchen and Percy pulled me into his bedroom.

The decoration scheme was odd; tridents hung on the wall, fish nets held photos and notes, ship models rested on the dresser, fish were painted on the bedframe, and the walls were a deep ocean blue. In the corner stood a fountain with gold coins settled on the bottom.

"What did you say your dad's name was?" he asked as he walked over to the fountain.

"Bryan Johnson."

Percy picked up a coin and tossed it into the rainbow that formed from the falling water, repeating Dad's name.

Dad appeared in the rainbow. He was pacing in front of the phone, probably waiting for me to call.

"Say hi," Percy instructed.

I slowly walked up to the image and said, "Um, hey Dad."

He jumped and turned around asking, "Who's there?" He must have seen me because he did a double take. "Minerva? What is going on?" I looked to Percy for guidance. He gestured for me to continue.

"Uh... I sorta met my twin?"

"What do you mean, 'sorta'?"

"Hello, Mr. Johnson. I'm Percy, Minerva's twin," Percy said stepping into the picture.

"You went home with a random guy? Haven't I taught you about that?" Dad seethed.

"I'm fine, Dad. That's why I'm calling you. I don't know when I'll be home, but don't worry. I think this is legit," I responded calmly. "I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"No you won't! You are coming-" he was cut short as Percy waved his hand through the image.

"Sorry, I couldn't take his whining anymore," he stated. "I think we should go back to the living room where Mom and I can explain things."

I shrugged and followed him. The woman had placed a plate of blue cookies on the coffee table and she was sitting in the armchair. Percy grabbed a cookie and flopped onto the couch. I eyed the cookies sceptically.

"How did you know my favorite color is blue?" I asked.

"Because it's mine too," Percy responded. I gave him a look before sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Percy said you two would explain everything," I said. The two look at each other. "So... What's going on?"

"I'll start," the woman said. "My name is Sally Jackson, and you have already met Percy. Your father... Well, your father is a very special person. Have you learned anything about the Greek gods?" What an odd question. I nodded yes anyway. "Well, your father is a Greek god. Percy already told you his father is Poseidon, I assume?" Another nod. "Then your father is also Poseidon."

"Okay, this is all crazy. You are crazy. How can my father be a Greek god? Aren't those just myths, made to explain anything and everything that happens in the world?" Percy gave me a look; he probably thought my questions were stupid.

"Well, if you would just listen, we will tell you!"

"Fine," I growled as I slumped in my seat. "Carry on."

"Thank you," he replied. "So, obviously the gods are real..."

* * *

"Camp Half-Blood? Now you're just pulling my leg," I laughed, grabbing another cookie from the plate.

"You don't believe me? I can take you there right now," Percy shot back.

"I dare you," I said. Percy whistled and we waited. I knew he was bluffing, and I snorted.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you-" I stopped when I heard clomping on the roof, like horse hooves. "What the hell was that?"

Percy walked over to the window above the fire escape. "Come here," he called over his shoulder. I followed reluctantly.

_Are you sure you should do this?_ a voice in my head asked. It didn't sound like me; it sounded more masculine, or like a boy who hadn't hit puberty yet.

"Yes. She needs to know," Percy responded. The voice grumbled before agreeing. I cautiously looked over Percy's shoulder, and saw a black Pegasus standing awkwardly on the fire escape.

"Blackjack, this is Minerva, my sister," Percy introduced.

"Blackjack? What kind of name is that?" I scoffed. I was trying to hold in my awe.

_It's my name, you twit,_ Blackjack responded. _And I would prefer if you would be nice to me._

"Can you take us to camp?" Percy interjected.

_Will she be nice to me?_

They both glanced over at me as I nodded in agreement. Percy stepped out onto the fire escape and mounted the pegasus.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand. I nodded as I took his hand. He pulled me onto Blackjack, and we took off, soaring into the blue sky.

* * *

**Not very much plot development, but a lot of character development! Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey heyy. Sorry about this late update, but band camp finished last week. School starts on Tuesday, and so does the band season, so I'm sorry in advanced about the delayed updates from now until Novemeberish. So... yeah. :)**

* * *

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

The lyrics of my favorite disney song played in my head as Blackjack soared across the sky. He then started doing aerial tricks, which made me screech.

"Tell him to stop!" I buried my face into Percy's back.

"The he is Blackjack. And he is just showing off because you're new," Percy soothed.

"Well I don't like it! I've never liked being in the air before! Make him stop!"

_So even the sister of the great Percy Jackson is afraid of something. Never thought either of you would have fears_, Blackjack snorted, literally. Percy glared at his mane. _Fine, I'll be a little nicer. _I glared, knowing he wouldn't see my reaction.

"We should be almost there. It's just over that hill," Percy said, trying to comfort me.

"The hill with the pine tree?"

"Yes."

Blackjack soared over the tree, and I felt a woosh as a change came about the air. On the other side of the hill, there was a large field of strawberries, stables, cabins in a horseshoe shape, a forest, a rock climbing wall, an arena, and a large house.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Percy said.

* * *

"Chiron!" Percy called. "Chiron! I have someone I would like you to meet!" There was an indistinct noise followed by hooves clopping across the floor. I backed up a little, hoping there would be no more surprises. Alas, I hoped wrong.

A man walked into the room, but he wasn't a man; he had the torso of a man, and the body of a white stallion. His hair was a dark brown with strands of silvery grey. A quiver of arrows was resting on his back.

"Percy, who is this you have brought?" he asked.

"A new demigod. Her name is Minerva."

"And her parent is...?"

"Poseidon."

"Another Poseidon child?" the horse-man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My twin," Percy corrected.

"Yes, your twin," he responded uncertainly.

"Yup. I found her as she was leaving her school. A monster was starting to follow her, but we were able to leave before anything happened. My mom met her, and we told her all we could about us."

"But Percy, a twin?" he asked again.

"Yes, my twin. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong, it's just extremely unheard of," the horse-man responded. He looked worried, but I brushed it off. "So my dear, your name is Minerva?"

"Yes, my dad, well human father, loved the old Roman myths about their gods and monsters, and when he adopted me, he decided to name me after his favorite goddess: Minerva," I responded with the usual spiel.

"I see," he responded. "Well, I'm sure you heard Percy say my name already, but I'm Chiron. I oversee all the training of every demigod who walks past that pine. Well, that's an understatement: I have trained any and all demigods you could have possibly heard of," Chiron rattled off. "Percy over here is one of my favorites- but don't tell anyone that- that I have trained in the last century. I'm hoping you will be another great demigod."

I just stood there, soaking in all this information. Chiron, this half man half horse, has been alive for centuries- eons, and he trained Percy. He has offered to train me... But train me for what? It's not like there are any wars.

"What exactly would I be trained for?" I asked. This is where Percy turned pale and Chiron took in a sharp breath.

"We... We train you for quests. Sometimes there are slight skirmishes between demigods and monsters, and... Titans, but that's behind us now," he rushed the last part. "Sometimes a god will challenge a demigod, but that often ends in the god's favor."

"Not for me!" Percy piped in. He got two glares and decided to shut it.

"But... quests? What do we do on these quests?" I asked.

"Most of the time, it's to retrieve something or to help a person. But your brother here, he's had some... interesting quests."

"How so?"

"Let's just say you'll learn about them later," Percy interjected. "I think she needs to see the camp?"

"Yes, yes, I believe that is the best," Chiron said. He still seemed distracted. "Make sure you return home before sundown."

* * *

Blackjack soared off into the sunset, much to my irritation. The sun glared in my eyes, and I couldn't see where we were going.

"Blackjack, where are we going?" I asked.

_I'm taking you home, Percy's orders._

"But... My dad, he's going to be so pissed."

"I'm sorry if I get you in trouble, but I hope he can forgive me. He's going to have to one way or another because we will be seeing each other every summer until Chiron decides we are ready," Percy stated.

"I hope he sees your point," I muttered. The rest of the flight was silent, with the only sound of Blackjack's beating wings.

Dad was pacing the porch as we landed. His head snapped up as I stepped onto the ground.

"He thinks you have gotten off a normal horse; he can't see Blackjack's wings," Percy whispered.

"Where have you been?" Dad screeched at the same time. "I have been waiting for you to get home for hours. Do you know what time it is? It's eight o'clock, and you were supposed to be home at three. Five hours have passed since you were supposed to be home!"

"Dad, I told you I met my twin, Percy."

"You are grounded young lady! You cannot leave home except for school! All your friends must contact me before you can do anything! Now get in the house!"

"Sir, please, can I have a moment to talk to Minerva?" Percy asked timidly.

"No! You leave her alone!" Dad yelled. "You are the one who started this mess!"

"I see," Percy said as he turned away. He pressed a small bag into my hand. "For contacting me," he whispered. And with that, he mounted Blackjack and flew away.

* * *

**So that's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try my best to post whenever I can, but there'll be no promises. Have a great fall!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy *giggles nervously* I know I haven't updated in like, a month. But hey, here's the next chapter... Speaking of next chapters and updating, and all that, I only got ****_one_**** review last chapter! That's 8 reviews total! I would really like to have 12 reviews by the time I post next chapter, otherwise I will have serious thoughts about deleting this fic... Anyway, please read and review, because there is the possibility that this will be the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What were you thinking?" Dad screamed after Percy left. I brushed past him and walked into the house, pocketing the bag. "You cannot just go off with random boys, Minerva. What if he took advantage of you?"

"Dad! I'm perfectly fine, see?" I said, gesturing to myself. "Percy's a nice kid, he wouldn't hurt me."

"How do you know? You just met him!"

"Because he is my brother!" I finally screamed back. "If you have a problem with it, then you take it up with him and my mother!" He was shocked into silence. I turned on my heel and stomped upstairs to my room.

"You are forbidden from seeing him!" He screamed back after he got his voice. "You may not leave your room until school tomorrow! You cannot drive, you must ride the bus! You are in _huge_ trouble young lady!"

I ignored him and turned on my radio. I turned the music up full blast to drown his voice out. I pulled the bag back out of my pocket, and shook it. Metal clanged on metal, and I frowned in confusion. Why would he give me pieces of metal? I opened the bag and shook out the contents. The golden coins that Percy used earlier fell onto my bed. A piece of paper fell on top of the pile. I unfolded it, and saw a quick note written on it:

_Here are __Drachmae, the gold coins used to send irises. Send me one when you get a chance, so I know everything is okay. It's okay if you never want to speak to me again after all that happened today._

_- Percy_

_P.S. You need a rainbow to send a message. A water fountain works best._

I poked the pile of coins gingerly. Would these really let me talk to Percy? How was I going to get a rainbow? I wasn't going to leave my room to go to the bathroom and risk running into Dad... I would just have to wait until he went to sleep until I could call Percy.

* * *

It was 10:15 by the time Dad finally went to sleep. I cracked open my door, and poked my head out. Nothing stirred. I tiptoed out of my room towards the bathroom on the other side of the hall. I closed the door and turned on the lights. Blinking at the brightness, I stumbled over to the tub, and slowly turned the water on.

It rushed out, sputtering loudly. I quickly turned it off, and listened to see if Dad was stirring. Hearing nothing, I sighed in relief, and the water sputtered out of the tap again. I jumped back because the tap was still off. The water was running... How did that happen? I was getting a little freaked out, but I wanted to talk to Percy, so I thought nothing of it. I adjusted the bathroom lights so they caught the water and created a pale rainbow.

I threw a coin in, and said Percy's name, because that's what he did when we called Dad. An image of Percy laying sprawled out on his bed appeared. He was snoring loudly and I giggled. He must have heard me, because with a cry he fell out of bed. I howled with laughter before clapping my hands over my mouth and listening to see if Dad woke up.

"What are you doing, calling me this late, Minerva?" Percy asked, standing up and rubbing his head.

"You told me to send you a rainbow message when I got the chance, and this was the earliest I was able to send one," I responded, still giggling at his response to my call.

"Oh my gods, do you know what time it is? It's past ten o'clock! I didn't mean late at night; I meant as soon as you could, within reasonable time!" he scolded, though I knew it was just friendly. "How's your dad taking the news?"

"He hates you, doesn't want me to see you, doesn't want me to go to Camp Half-Blood... Shall I go on?" I growled, though I wasn't mad at Percy.

"I see," was all he said. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me either..." Silence descended. "Listen, I have school in the morning, and I'm guessing you do too. Goodnight, sis. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I responded and Percy lifted his arm, waving it in front of his face, and the image disappeared. I sighed and stood up, creeping back to my room. I crawled under my covers and fell asleep, Percy's promise of calling me back fresh on my mind.

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me you have a twin?" Cassidy asked, snapping her gum. She slammed her locker and walked with me to her car; I was able to convince Dad to let her drive me home.

"Yeah, he has the exact same sea green eyes, and his hair is the same as mine, well, the same except is a touch lighter. Like he's spent a few summers out in the sun," I responded as I opened the passenger door after she unlocked it.

"How hot is he?" she asked, opening the back door and throwing her bag in.

"Oh my god, you expect me to rate how hot my _brother_ is?" I asked with mock shock.

"Well, if he's a male you, then he's got to be hot," Cassidy responded, getting into the drivers seat and starting the car. "Don't you remember when I told you if you were a guy I would totally ask you out." She put the car in reverse and pulled out of her parking space.

"How could I forget that?" I asked, covering my face in embarrassment.

"But I'm serious, is he really hot?"

"With the answers I've given you, you should've put together that he is hot, but he has a girlfriend from camp."

"Ooh, a camp girlfriend? Trust me, those never work out for long. How long have they been together?" she asked as she turned on her turn signal to pull out of the parking lot.

"Almost five months," I recited from what Percy told me as he was giving me the tour of camp.

"Have you met her? What does she look like?" Cassidy pulled onto the road and accelerated to my house.

"I haven't met her, but Percy says she has grey eyes, blonde hair, and is pretty tanned; she's been going to that camp longer than he has."

"Ugh, I _have_ to meet him now, I want to see how serious he is about this relationship before I make a move," Cassidy said, winking a heavily made up eye at me.

"You do know this is my newly found brother! You can't just swoop in and try to become his girlfriend! I don't know him that well, and Dad won't let me see him; and he lives in New York City," I said, slightly appalled by her speech.

"Relax sister," Cassidy soothed. "You know I'm only kidding." She ran a hand through her short, spiky dyed hair. "It's just that it's been so hard since Cameron broke up with me; I really liked him."

"It's okay, just as long as you don't hit on my brother anymore," I laughed, knowing she was putting the "tough girl" act on because of how hurt she was.

"Won't be a problem!" she promised, pulling into my driveway. "When will you see him again?"

"I'm not sure, Dad's forbidden me from seeing Percy ever again, and I'm not sure if I can deal with that," I answered honestly. "What if yesterday was the only day I'll ever see him again?"

"Honey, I'm sure your Dad can't ban you from seeing Percy forever; you're almost eighteen. You'll be moving out, providing for yourself, and making your own decisions. If he can't deal with that, he'll just have to learn how to," Cassidy soothed. "Just don't worry about it."

"I'm sure you're right; I mean, I _was_ able to convince him that you driving me would be better than the bus."

"Exactly. I'll see you later, homework has got to get done," Cassidy basically shoved me out of the car and roared off. I stood in the driveway for a moment, collecting myself, before entering my house.

Dad was standing in the foyer, impatiently waiting for me to get home I guess. He looked angry, like he had been waiting a long time.

"Where have you been? You should've been home five minutes ago," he raged.

"I was talking to Cassidy in the car; she had trouble with the trig lesson today and I was explaining it to her," I replied. I really hoped he wasn't going to explode.

"When I say I want you home by three o'clock, I mean in the house by three o'clock! Not in the driveway helping a friend with schoolwork!" he seethed. I guess I hoped too soon because he was going to blow his top any minute.

"Oh my gosh Dad, you need to chill. I am only five minutes late, it's no biggy," I tried calming him.

"No biggy? It's a pretty big deal when you got home _five hours late_ yesterday!"

"Dad, I _called_ you yesterday to tell you I was going to be late! You freaked out! If you are going to be this controlling because I _called_ you to tell you I was going to be late, then maybe I should be homeschooled!" I screeched. I turned on my heel and stomped up the stairs, knowing he would follow me. Dad stayed in the foyer, looking dejectedly after me. Serves him right.

I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed onto my bed. I turned my radio on full blast again, and started crying. Not because today was a bad day, it was actually really nice (no monsters). It was because Dad was being a jerk; first he wasn't going to let me see Percy, and now he didn't want me to talk for a few minutes before entering the house when Cassidy took me home. It was just so unfair.

"Minerva? Hey, Minerva, what's wrong?" a male voice asked. I looked up, and saw Percy.

* * *

**So yeah, that's this chapter. Again, I'm super sorry for the late update- band really takes up a lot of your life. Remember: twelve reviews (meaning four for this chapter) or else I will seriously consider deleting this fic (and I'll start working on my next Dramione.) I really hope you liked this chapter, and the little cliffhanger at the end!**

**Happy Reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeyyyy. *giggles nervously* so all of the reviews I got for the last chapter were regarding my question of deleting this story. Well. I guess I'll give you guys a second chance... and I'll give Minerva some more time :) I have been really busy, what with marching band and all, so I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. This weekend we got first place for the first time this season, so I'm super happy about that! :) I also finished ****_The Blood of Olympus_**** last night, so I was kinda busy with reading that... If you want to, I wrote a one shot about Leo at the end of the book. Just as a warning: that one shot contains spoilers so if you don't want spoilers, then you don't have to read it until you have finished the book! :)**

**Anyway, enough from me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Percy?" I asked, wiping the tears off my face, and staring self consciously at my bedroom. It was a mess, the sea green walls covered with posters of the old boy bands I used to like, the pale blue carpet was covered with discarded clothes, and Percy decided it was a good time to Iris message me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed upset last night, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, not blowing up bathrooms or causing a lake to overflow," he soothed.

I laughed dryly, "No, all the bathrooms are all right." A noise like pipes bursting came from downstairs followed by my dad's voice penetrated the din of the radio. "Okay, maybe there is a slight problem," I corrected.

"I remember those days," Percy laughed. "It still goes on today. See?" The pipes bursting noise came through, and I saw water shoot pass his bedroom window.

"Is that a fire hydrant?" I laughed.

"It was," he howled with laughter. "The point is," he said getting serious, "life as a demigod is hard. Your dad doesn't get that, because he doesn't know who your real dad is. It's okay, really. If you ever have any trouble with you dad, just call Annabeth. She had a fall out with her dad when she was seven, but they're better now. Just know you're not alone."

"You're sure she won't mind? I mean, I don't know her," I asked.

"Oh yeah, she's cool with it. I Irised her earlier, and she can't wait to meet you. Camp starts in about eight months, and she would like to meet you before then."

"Ugh, camp. I hope Dad lets me go; I don't think he's okay with me having a brother who has gotten me into so much trouble already."

"Ah, don't worry," Percy said brushing my worry away. "He'll get over it soon."

"Okay, I think I want to be alone for a bit, Percy. I'll think about what you said," I said moving my hand to swipe away the image. "Good bye."

"Bye," he said, beating me to distorting the image.

I sighed. The next few months were going to be hard. Dad had to cool off, and I had school to worry about; I couldn't worry about Percy and all the demigod crap that's been loaded onto me in these past two days.

* * *

I yawned and put my book down. It was 10:30, and I had to get up for school in the morning. Turning off the lamp, I snuggled under my covers and turned on the calming sound of the ocean. The sound lulled me to sleep, where I was hoping for a dreamless sleep

A woman approached Percy. His back was turned and he seemed preoccupied. I tried calling out to either of them, but my voice wasn't working. The woman put a hand on Percy's shoulder, and he turned around.

"Hera?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help. Do not worry Percy, everything will be all right," Hera responded, waving her hand in front of Percy's face. His eyes unfocused and rolled back into his head. His body went limp, and he slumped forward, falling into Hera's arms.

"Hero, this is for the good of the world. Your memories are gone, but you will remember one name: Annabeth. She will help you find your way. Good luck."

The image started to fade, and a loud beeping sound permeated the scene.

I opened my eyes and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. My dream was starting to fade, and I wanted to remember what happened. The details became fuzzy and jumbled in my mind, but I was able to pick out the important parts: A woman had taken Percy, she had left him with Annabeth's name, she promised it was for the good of the world... But who was that woman? I couldn't remember her name...

The snooze alarm went off and I turned it off, rolling out of bed. I picked up a pair of jeans from the floor, and grabbed a t-shirt from my drawer. I trudged into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in. I stepped out after ten minutes, not bothering to dry my hair. I threw my clothes on and went downstairs to grab a protein bar before the bus came.

* * *

I stumbled into the house, throwing my bookbag onto the floor. School had been a drain, and I just wanted a nap. I walked into the family room, and flopped onto the couch. I closed my eyes and curled up, willing sleep to come. I was drifting off when voice penetrated my drowsiness.

"Minerva? Is that you? Hey!" the voice frantically called. "Is this the right person?"

I opened my eyes to see the worried, tanned face of a blonde girl about my age. She was staring at me intently with her stormy grey eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Minerva. Who are you?" I responded, my eyelids drooping.

"I'm Annabeth," she responded quickly. "I have something to tell you... It's about Percy."

My ears perked at him name, but I closed my eyes. "What about him?" I asked.

"He's..." she swallowed loudly and continued. "He's gone. His mom said he didn't get up this morning, so when she went to check on him, he was... gone. Not there."

My sleepiness was immediately gone. I sat up quickly, asking, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's nowhere to be found, he's not at camp. he's not at home, he's not at school... I was wondering if he was with you," Annabeth responded, tears springing to her eyes.

"No... no he's not here," I responded, my mind closing down. Percy was gone. Percy was gone. Percy was gone.

"How is this possible?" I whispered, and Annabeth burst into tears.

* * *

**So that's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger. :) I'm sorry about it being so short, but I've been thinking about this chapter for a while. Band season is almost over, so I'll be able to update more often when it's over. Please leave a review!**

**Happy reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's the next chapter! I'll save my long message for the end, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I stared at shock at the image of the crying blonde girl. I could see why Percy liked her so much; she was pretty, and strong, and I could tell this was the first time in a long time that she cried. Especially in front of people.

Tears sprung to my eyes, and started to silently fall. Percy, my brother, the only person who knew what being the child of Poseidon was like, because the gods knew I needed all the help I could get with that. He was the only one who could possibly talk my father into letting me go to the camp... And now he was gone.

"He... he never pulled a stunt like this before! Sure, he's an idiot, but he would never run away," Annabeth sobbed. "This... this is almost as bad as when Atlas kidnapped me. But... Percy, he would never..." She cut herself off with a loud sob, and put her hands over her eyes. My tears were falling faster now, and I wasn't ashamed of crying in front of this stranger. We had both lost an important man in our lives.

"Do you have any ideas what could've happened? Do you think he was kidnapped by someone like you were by... Atlas, right?" I asked, not sure if I had heard her correctly through her sobs.

"I don't know! There's no evidence of any kind of struggle, and there's no note! He just disappeared!" Annabeth wailed. I sat in shocked silence, letting tears fall down my face.

Percy was gone. He was the only person in the world who could explain my new life to me. I was confused as to why I felt such a loss now that Percy was gone, but then it hit me: I was missing something for so long, I had forgotten about that empty hole in my heart. Then Percy came and filled that gap. Now he was ripped from his friends and family, including me, and I felt the hole in my heart open up again.

My lip trembled, and I started to sob openly with Annabeth, both of us crying for the loss of Percy. I could faintly hear pipes bursting, then a loud sound of gushing water. It sounded like the equivalent of our pain.

"The pipes would do that for Percy too," Annabeth whispered through her tears.

I laughed quietly, "This is the second time in as many days it has happened to me. The rest I don't remember." Probably some "godly interference" shit. Annabeth sniffled, and her crying stopped.

"Do you think the gods have anything to do with his disappearance?" she asked.

"Uh..." I racked my brain for any clues. "There's none I can think of; unless he managed to piss them off."

"I don't think he has in awhile," she chuckled. "He's been pretty good for some time."

"Have you tried Irising him?" I asked after some thought. I wiped my face in fatigue, mostly because I had just finished crying.

"Yes, nothing happens. It's as if he has just completely disappeared, like there's no way to contact him."

"It's almost like..." I paused to think. "Like... Someone _doesn't_ want us to contact him. Like they want him- and us- to stay in the dark about all of this... Does it sound like anything anyone you know would do?"

"Uh... He doesn't have a lot of enemies who are alive... Except for those few gods he managed to piss off. Ares was one of those few... Could it have been him?"

"How long ago was this?"

"Uh..." she paused to count, "about four or three years. His first summer at Camp Half-Blood."

"Is Ares known for holding grudges?"

"Not that I can think of, but we shouldn't count him out." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we should first make a list of the people who would possibly be out to get Percy, but they probably would need to have a great deal of power-"

"So the gods," she interrupted.

"Basically, let me make a list, and I'll call you back in about three hours?" (My extreme case of OCD always wanted me to keep a list of anything and everything, but somehow I could never keep my room spick and span.)

"Sounds good," she said with a sigh of relief. "I hope we can figure this out soon; Sally has been a mess all day; she's been balling her eyes out and she hasn't touched any food." Jeez, if Mom has been like _that_, then I hope Poseidon isn't causing any major storms. Annabeth waved her hand in front of her face, and she disappeared.

* * *

Half an hour later, with a list of the gods that I knew and a clean room (OCD got the better of me), I went back to the bathroom and turned the tap on. I did my best to recreate a rainbow, but it was pretty weak. I threw a coin into the spray and said Annabeth's name. Her image appeared and I noticed she was drawing something: whatever it was, it looked like a building. I cleared my throat and she turned around.

"Oh! Have you finished the list yet?" she asked.

"Yes," I responded as I glanced down at my paper. "I put them in order from the most probable to the least, so I hope it helps."

"Wait, let me get some paper real fast," she stated before running over to a desk that sat in the far corner of the room. She grabbed a pencil with green and blue flowers on it before reappearing. "Okay."

"What about that notebook?" I asked. "Couldn't you have just written the list in there?"

"Uh... no," she said, offering no explanation. I nodded before reading the list.

"Okay, so at the top we have Zeus, Hades, Ares..." I went through a list of twelve names, all of them Greek gods, before starting to list the Roman gods.

"Woah woah woah," Annabeth said holding her hand up. "The Roman gods aren't real. Do you really think one of them could've taken Percy?"

"It's a possibility. You never know! I also have the Norse gods here, but they're at the bottom of the list."

"The Greek gods are the only ones that are real. All the others are fake," Annabeth said with passion in her voice. "There's no way they could be the culprits."

"Then... Why would... Why would my father fill my head with stories about _all_ of the different gods?" I asked confused.

"Who knows," she answered with a shrug. "Mortals are weird."

Still not believing her, I nodded and said, "Okay, well, I gave you the list. So we have started somewhere, now we can possibly narrow the list down."

"Yeah. Zeus, Hades, and Ares are the most likely culprits like you said. And Demeter, Hera, and Aphrodite are the least likely; we can check them last. But we should start researching the motives of the big three," Annabeth said, getting down to business. "As long as we stay on task, there won't be a big problem. But knowing demigods, our ADHD may get in the way... We should just try to focus as best as we can."

I nodded. "I'll start looking into Zeus's motives, seeing as I don't know much about either of the others."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded. "I'll Iris you later." She waved a hand through the image and disappeared.

I turned the tap off, and sat back with a sigh. This was going to be a long night. Or it was going to be a long time without Percy to talk to about Percy disappearing...

* * *

**So yeah, that's this chapter. It's a little (okay, maybe more than a little) short than normal, but I really wanted to update before the start of the next month. Band is over, so updates will hopefully be more frequent. I'm also writing another story, and my friend Kissmyquiver and hopefully Fluticorns (because she still doesn't have a computer yet), are helping. So go check that out if you want!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Happy reading! :)**


End file.
